When good things go bad
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: After Spike was banished from Ponyville for a crime he never even commited, he soon discovered that the one(s) who framed him were actually trying to help him? (Note: Redsi, Candy Riso and Hamister are characters I made up and Diamond Pickle is my pony OC.)
1. Chapter 1: When it all began

There was Spike the dragon, former assisstant of Princess Twilight Sparkle wardering off. He had been banished from Ponyville for a crime he never commited. He tried to tell his 'friends' that he was innocent and that he never done it, but they wouldn't believe him, not even Twilight. He was accused of murdering the were-pony stallion named Diamond Pickle however, at Diamond Pickle's funeral his body somehow disappeared. When Spike heard about the corpes' dissapperance he got suspicious. But now he is no longer welcome in Ponyville, he was told that if he was to ever step foot in Ponyville again he will be executed. He was wandering off looking for a new place to stay. On the evening of the 2nd day, while walking he noticed a note pinned to a tree with a knife. The note said:

 **Come to the mountain top at morning sunrise,**

 **Because you're gonna be in for a big suprise!**

On the time of morning sunrise he went to the mountain top and waited for the note writer to arrive.

"Glad you could make it." Said a mysterious voice.

"What? Who's there?" Asked a suprised Spike.

Then a familiar looking dark green alicorn stallion with a dark blue mane stepped out of the shadows. It was Diamond Pickle.

"You!" Shouted an enraged Spike. "What do you want, I have been banished from Ponyville because of you!"

"Relax." Replied Diamond Pickle in a calm voice. "Besides, it wasn't MY idea to get you banished from Ponyville. It was HIS idea."

"Whos?" Asked Spike.

"Hamister Nibbles." Answered Diamond Pickle.

Spike gasped.

"You mean THE Hamister Nibbles? The one who was created in a lab by scientists many years ago and one of the scientists screwed up by adding the wrong potion which lead to Hamister becoming one of the most fearful and deadliest assassins in history?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Said Diamond Pickle. "THAT Hamister."

"But, why would he do that?" Spike asked.

"Because he was trying to help you." Diamond Pickle replied.

"Help me? By how? Having me banished from my once hometown and disowned by my once best and closest friends in my entire life? Spike asked with sadness and anger.

"Well, yes and no." Diamond Pickle replied. "You see, he was trying to help because ever since you and Twilight first arrived at Ponyville, Twilight and her friends have been treating you like a slave and nothing else. He was observing you and found out they never really cared about you."

"You're bluffing." Spike said. "They would have never treated me like that."

"You sure about that?" Asked Diamond Pickle as he started to go over the bad things Twilight and her friends have done to Spike. "Lets see."

1\. They abondoned you at your Birthday to go to Canterlot to see a Wonderbolts show.

2\. They didn't invite you to Twilight's Birthday which they held in Canterlot.

3\. Twilight nearly crashed into her tree-library home trying to learn how to fly and only teleported herself in and not you. Meaning that you crashed onto one of the library's windows.

4\. Rarity basically manipulates your crush on her just to get you to do free labor for her.

5\. Whenever Redsi practices using any of his guns or gadgets, he has you hold the targets, when there is a possible chance that he ends up attacking you.

6\. Twilight makes you do an excessive amount of chores and doesn't even help you, let alone check if you need anything when you get hurt getting her a book even though she can use her magic to get it herself.

7\. They just pretty much ignored you at the grand galloping gala when you wanted to have a fun night with them.

8\. They make carry all their lugage (which mainly applies to Rarity BTW)

9\. They dont take you with them when they go out on a mission or just hangout in general.

10\. They just completly neglected the fact that you saved the entire Crystal Empire from King Sombra and the only thing they celebrated was Twilight passing her so-called 'test.'

11\. Rarity uses you as a pincushion which MUST hurt (and bassically applies to exhibit 4)

12\. They just laughed instead of helping you when you fell into the freezing lake during Winter wrap up.

13\. Last but not least, whenever Twilight goes out for something she usually leaves a mess just for you to clean up and not her.

Spike gasped again. If Spike could get any angier he probabily would of had a stroke. After all he did for them? He's done nothing but help them and this is the thanks he gets. Now he knew why they framed him.

"So, Spike." Said Diamond Pickle. "Now do you know why Hamister was trying to help you."

"Yes!" Spike said with clear fury. "I want to thank you and Hamister for that. NOW I know why you did that. And i'm sorry for doubting you and Hamister."

"Apology accepted." Smiled Diamond Pickle. "Oh, and you dont need to thank either of us. Also, you can spend the night at my house. I'll protect you just in case anything or anyone tries to come after you and/or take you back to those abusers you once called friends. My house is just over there, you head on over while I make contact with Hamister telling him what happened. Oh, and I will tell Twilight and her friends about your innocence tomorrow."

"OK." Spike said.

And with that, Spike went over to Diamond Pickle's house. Then Diamond Pickle pulled out his phone.

"I told him about it and I know what you want me to do. What else can I do?" Asked Diamond Pickle to the one he was calling.

"You just keep Spike safe and tell the ponies about his innocence. I'll take care of Twilight and her friends." Replied Hamister on the phone.

"But, sir." Said Diamond Pickle. "They will come after him like an animal to the pray. And what about Celestia and Shining Armour and Cadence?"

"We'll disscuss THAT in the morning after Twilight and her friends have found out the truth. Plus, with your were-pony form you should be able to guard him just fine. No one must convince Spike to go back to his old and abused life." Hamister replied.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The truth gets revealed

The next morning, Twilight and her friends were disscussing future friendship problems when they heard the letter flap on the door open. A letter poped through, Twilight used her magic to open the envelope

 **Come to the ponyville entrance today,**

 **Because I have something important to say.**

So, they arrived at the ponyville entrance. The one who was there was a familiar dark green face.

"Diamond Pickle?!" Exclaimed Twilight. "We thought you were dead."

"Well, you thought wrong." Diamond Pickle replied with a smile.

"That's impossible!" Redsi said. "Spike killed you, that's why we had him banished!"

"Looks like you banished him for nothing." Diamond Pickle said. "He was framed this entire time!"

The looks of shock and regret went onto Twilight's and her friends' faces.

"We framed him to get him away from you lot." Said Diamond Pickles.

"Now you listen 'ere ya no-good varmit, what do ya mean we?! Who is this other you?" Asked Applejack with fury and confusion.

"Two words, three syllables. Hamister. Nibbles." Diamond Pickle replied, hiding a grin.

"Hamister Nibbles?!" Exclaimed Rarity.

"Hamister! That no good, pet food munching, knife tossing, dragon framing, heartless, murderous little pest!" Redsi exclaimed.

"You know Hamister, Redsi?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, trust me, Fluttershy." Replied Redsi. "It's a long story. I thought I killed that little manure nugget!"

If looks could kill, Diamond Pickle would be nothing more than a pile of blood, bones and flesh. Rainbow Dash grabbed, glared at with fury and said to him;

"Allright you little weasel, what gave you the right to team up with the deadliest hamster assassin and get Spike accused for something he didn't do?!"

"I'll tell you why." Diamond Pickle replied. Looking RD straight in the eyes. "Because ever since him and Twilight first came to Ponyville, you and the others had been treating him like a slave. That's why me and Hamister got him banished, because we were HELPING him."

"There was nothing helpful about you and him getting Spike banished you big meanie!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "And how dare you accuse us of abusing Spike! We would never do that!"

"First of all, you are soon to find out what you lot did to him in the past. Second of all, you wont be calling me a 'meanie' after you find out what im about to show you. Third and foremost, I will show you what you lot did to him in the past and why Hamister and I got him bansihed." Diamond Pickle replied.

After Rainbow Dash had put him down. Diamond Pickle read the list of things they did to him. (It's the same list from chapter 1. Go read chapter 1 if you want to see the list.)

Afterwards. Twilight and her friends were absolutely speachless. They have been treating Spike with anti-respect for the past few years and they didn't even notice.

"H-He's right, were terrible friends." Twilight said with sadness and regret.

"Oh, and Twilight." Diamond Pickle said.

"Yeah?" Twilight asked with still sadness.

"You remember the Canterlot wedding when you brother, mentor and friends just delibberatley abondoned you at the reception as if they disowned you entirely and yet you forgive them? How and or why? After you abondoment, you were sent to the mines with Cadence and you both could have died! Why did you forgive them after leaving you to near death?"

Twilight looked with no longer sadness, but with shock and anger.

If looks could kill, Applejack, Redsi, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Candy Riso, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash would all be dead.

"You know what? He's right! What was I thinking forgiving you jokes! We will disscuss this later, right now we have to find Spike, apologise and convince him to come home." Twilight said with fury.

"I wouldn't even bother with that last bit Twilight." Diamond Pickle said. "Because yesterday I told him about it and let me tell you, he was exploding with fury. Oh, BTW, I have this video message from Hamister. He asked me to give it to you after I told you everything I needed to."

Twilight pressed the play button and a screen came up. On the screen a video camera was turned on. And Hamister appeared on camera and said;

"Hello, Twilight and friends. Some of you may know about me already, especially Redsi. Anyways, I bet you now know what I did to your 'dragon slave' or rather your 'ex-dragon slave.' I bet your pretty mad at me and Diamond Pickle for what we did. I'm at the Ponyville community center. Come talk to me, hamster to ponies. Oh, and Twilight. You remember when you said that you would be better off without friends like them. I couldn't agree more. Come on. Come talk to ol' Hamister. Hamister out."

Then the video message ended.

"Come on." Twilight said. "We gotta get to the community center. And we'll deal with the wedding thing later."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Confronting Hamister

When they arrived at the community center, they burst open the doors to find the place was dark. The lights were bearly on and were flickering.

"Over here." Said a mysteriously familiar voice.

Hamister bearly emerged from the shadows.

"Glad to see that you dragon abusers could make it. And at such a perfect time too." He said.

"What did you do to him, Hamister?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything cruel to him." Hamister replied.

"What dasterdly plans do you have for him, you little rodent?!" Redsi exclaimed.

"Why? Nothing dasterdly. I'm just planning on training him and letting him become my partner in assassin skills." Hamister replied.

"He would never become evil like you! You ruffian!" Rarity shouted.

"You sure about that? Because he did thank me and Diamond Pickle for getting him away from you. You absolute jokes of friends don't diserve to be friends with him. Let alone Twilight for the wedding incident." Hamister said.

"Now, see 'er ya little varmit-." Before Applejack could finish her sentence, Hamister intterupted her.

"Shut your mouth, ya mediocre apple farmer." He intterupted.

Applejack was stunned.

"M-m-m-mediocre?" She stammered.

"All right, that's it! This rodent dies now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Hamister fully leaped from the shadows a few feet in front of them.

"Let's see how you handle the deadliest hamster assassin in exsistance." He said, taunting them.

Before anyone could do anything he leaped into the air and slashed one of the lights with his knives. The light shining on the spot Hamister was standing went dim. They heared him landing and taking a few forward footsteps, but they didn't see him. He had become invisible.

"Too bad none of you can't sopt invisible enemies without Redsi's gadgets." He said while invisible.

Then Redsi somehow got slashed, he ended up bleeding. It was as if something or someONE cut him with knives.

"Who do ya' think y'all are? Framing poor Spike and insultin' mah apple skills!" Applejack said.

"Don't be so foolish." Hamister said. "Besides you're not a mediocre apple farmer. You're a disgrace of an apple farmer!"

That last line crushed Applejack as she layed on the floor and started sobbing rather gently.

"Bring Spike back to Ponyville, before I crush your bones!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"He wouldn't really want to come back. And the bone thing was big talk coming from the most unloyal pony in all of Equestria. Seriously you are SO unloyal, I fail to see how you are loyal to that pathetic turtle of your's, let alone yourself." Hamister replied, coldly.

This enraged RD. The fact that he called her unloyal and insulted her pet.

"Why you little..." She said.

"You're just a big meanie. And after your defeat i'm gonna throw you a defeated-by-ponies party." Pinkie shouted.

"You really think you can beat Hamister let alone humiliate me before I could kill you with a slash from my knives. Plus, get this through your childish brain; Parties. Solve. Nothing you absolute hyperactive Weirdo!" Hamister replied. "Oh, and 3 words; Your. Parties. Suck!"

Knowing that Hamister just called her weird and talked trash about her parties. She started sobbing uncontrolably.

"You're nothing but a ruffian and a brute! Spikey-wikey would never be friends with you!" Rarity exclaimed.

"That last bit is where you're wrong. Plus, you think you're so pretty because of your 'fashion' well let me tell you something. If I had a dog who was as ugly as you are, i'd shave it's butt and teach it to walk backwards. Bark! Bark!" Said Hamister.

Hamister just called her ugly. She recalled that the diamond dogs did the same thing once by calling her a 'mule'. At that point she froze like a statue.

"If I beat you once, I can do it again!" Redsi exclaimed.

"That first defeat was because I did a minor slip-up. In reality you can't even beat an egg. Not to mention you get kicked out of every single gym because you are Pinkie Pie- annoying and Fluttershy- pathetic, which is a very good record for you to break. In fact, you should be in the book of world records."

Redsi just stood there with a shocked look on his face, especially his one good eye. Candy Riso ran over to motivate him.

"Dad! What're you doing? You need to get your head in the game! Invent a gadget that allows you to see invisible enemies, like him!" She said.

"You're right, kiddo. I will start right now." Redsi replied.

And with that, Redsi started building the gadget.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Fluttershy shouted, using her stare despite the fact that Hamister was invisible. "Getting an innocent framed and insulting my friends! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Hamister Nibble, ya big softie. And you need to toughen up so others won't step on you all the time. Especially that Angel bunny of your's. Toughen up, you yellow flying marshmallow." Hamister replied.

What he said stopped Fluttershy in her tracks as she started softly weeping.

"All right, Hamister." Twilight said. "This time you've gone too far! You framed my number 1 assisstant, you insulted AJ's apple farming skills, you disrespected RD, you made fun of Pinkie, you badmouthed Redsi and his inventions, you upsetted Fluttershy and you messed with the Princess of Friendship!"

What Hamister is about to say to Twilight is the straw that broke the camel's back to the others.

"First of all, he was your ONLY assisstant. Second of all, you as well as the others never really cared for/ cared about him. Third and foremost, you call yourself the princess of friendship when you enslaved a baby dragon and said that you'd be better off without friends like them? Well, you can be the princess of anti-friendship because that seems to suit you just perfectly you discrace of a princess and friend!" Hamister replied.

All Twilight did after Hamisters statement was hang her head in shame. How could she let the quality of her work as a princess just slip up?

"All right. I have finished making the gadget." Said Redsi as he put it on.

He saw Hamister holding on to a banner. So, Redsi pulled out his pistol aimed it at the nail and shot the nail holding up the banner. After hitting the floor, Hamister's invisibility wore off as Redsi put his pistol away and took off the gadget.

"All right, you." Said Twilight. "Where is Spike?"

Hamister gave a sinister laugh.

"You'll never find him." He said as he looked back at them.

Before anyone could stop him, Hamister slinked back into the shadows, then just dissappeared.

"Darn." RD said. "He's gone."

"I gotta write a note to Princess Celestia about this." Twilight said as she and the others left the community center.

To be continued...


End file.
